


Dreadful Disappointment

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: When Teal'c is distressed and angered by the shameful treatment of a legend, can SG-1 offer consolation? Slightly cracky team fic.





	Dreadful Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2009 for the Gen Battle for the prompt: _Teal'c, "We will never speak of this again."_ Set in S5 for continuity reasons.
> 
> There is a small picture included below.

The music soared to a triumphant climax, the performance came to a grand, stirring close, and applause erupted from the avid watchers.

Without a word, Teal'c rose from his chair and stalked into the cheering, jostling crowd. Jack, Sam, and Daniel exchanged alarmed looks before scrambling after him, abandoning their seats in their efforts to catch Teal'c before he said or did something drastic.

"T! Wait up!"

Teal'c ignored Jack's order and shoved his way past a laughing group of men and women. Luckily, they were too preoccupied with their animated discussion of the production to notice the menacing expression of the former First Prime of Apophis. Daniel pasted a bright smile on his face and babbled a string of apologies as they edged their way past the chattering knot of people.

"We've got to catch him before he gets outside," Jack said urgently.

"I'm on it, sir," Sam assured him. She snaked through a small gap in the crowd and nearly ran up the carpeted aisle. Jack and Daniel grimly pushed forward, hoping to catch the others before Teal'c exploded into fury.

They found Sam and Teal'c standing in the elegant foyer, just inside the doors that led out to the cool night air. Sam was talking rapidly, her voice low and soothing, unfazed by Teal'c's narrowed eyes and that dangerous little tic that throbbed in his right temple.

"...and I'm sure we'll get a good explanation for it next time," she was saying earnestly as Jack and Daniel skidded to a halt.

"There will be no next time, Major Carter," Teal'c growled. "I will not lend any further support to this travesty!"

"Not a problem, T," Jack said hurriedly. "I'd be just as happy to avoid this in the future, anyway."

"Don't let this ruin everything for you, Teal'c," Daniel urged. "It's not worth it."

Teal'c glared. "That man," he hissed, "has taken an epic tale and destroyed it. Do you expect me to accept this calmly? How would you feel, Daniel Jackson, if your greatest myths and legends were so defiled?"

Daniel coughed, looking around at the milling crowds. "Not that I can go into much detail here," he said pointedly, "but I've got to point out to you, Teal'c, that it happens _all the time_. Nearly every time we go... on a mission, in fact."

Teal'c paused, then gave a reluctant nod of apology.

"Of course, that only helps me appreciate your frustration here," added Daniel, his brows raised.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more private," Sam suggested, trying to gently ease Teal'c outside.

Teal'c wrenched his arm away. "Thank you, Major Carter," he said stiffly, "but I must refuse. We will never speak of this again."

They watched him march out.

"Oy," Jack sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. After that last time..."

"The chances weren't good," Daniel agreed. "Still, we had to make the effort."

Sam gave a rude snort. "Too bad Lucas couldn't have tried to make an effort, too. _Attack of the Clones_! Ha!"

"Look at the bright side," Jack said as he led them outside, heading toward his parked truck and the brooding Jaffa that waited. "After this, I doubt he'll insist that we go with him to the last _Star Wars_ prequel."

from _Stargate SG-1 2007 Special_ comic, by Pulsar  
written by James Anthony Kuhoric  



End file.
